Mercury was in the Fourth House
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: I know this has been done a million times before. A Friend of Lily & MWPP has a Premonition about October 31, 1981. LilyJames with new charecters Not Mary Sue's
1. Default Chapter

Mercury was in the Fourth House

            For Andrea Adams, Divination was a great and powerful Art. She was listed in Hogwarts: A History chapter 136: Classes, section 19: Divination for being the only witch to achieve 115% on her 7th year exam. Her best friends Lily Evans, and Raven Kuncio were always asking to hear their futures. Her Boyfriend Sirius Black and his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew always cracked wise remarks about her abilities. 

            One Lazy Summer Morning Andrea and Sirius met the usual crowd at The Leaky Cauldron. Andrea knew the meaning of this meeting, of course, she dreamt of it often.  Lily and James were about to…

            "What is this about Andy?" Sirius asked for the sixteenth time that morning. Andrea looked deep into his eyes, grinning devilishly. 

            "You'll see." She said in a sly, knowing fashion. 

            They arrived at the leaky cauldron at quarter to eleven. Peter was talking to the bartender as Lily gazed lovingly up at James. Remus and Raven were deeply engrossed in conversation. Sirius glanced around the table once and with an irritable look at Andrea, asked loudly, "What is going on?" 

            "Padfoot!" James said happily. "Lily and I have an announcement to make."

            Lily blushed with pleasure. James swelled importantly. 

            "We're… We're getting.." James began.

            There was a sudden outburst. Peter fell off his chair, Raven Began to cry, Remus smiled at his two friends, Sirius was clapping James on the back screaming, "Bloody Hell! I Knew it!" over and over again, and The happy couple were grinning at each other. 

            A sudden wave of cold ran over Andrea, she went Rigid. Screams of terror flooded her mind, an intense fog engulfed her, she felt fear fill her senses. A premonition. 

            _She was sitting at Sirius's Kitchen table consulting her planetary charts. She glanced at the clock expectantly; in exactly 5 minutes it would be Halloween. She sighed and wrote on a piece of stray parchment, "Mercury was in the fourth house." A dangerous meaning. A meaning of death._

            Darkness swirled around her again.

            _She saw Lily kiss her son goodnight. The boy resembled James greatly. Lily proceeded down the stairs to James. James sighed nervously. _

_            "He's coming, Lily." James whispered. "I feel it." _

            Lily was beside him her voice was trembling, "What do you think he will do to us?" She choked out barely above a whisper.

_            "The same he did to Raven." James said sadly._

            Andrea gasped in surprise, You-Know-Who attack Raven? Lily and James didn't hear her gasp. Andy realized she would never truly witness this vision. She will never watch these moments, last moments of the Potter's lives.          

            _Lily went to tend the baby, when suddenly  a crash in the front room stopped her. _

_            "Lily! It's Him!" James was screaming. "Run!"_

_            "James!" Lily screamed in pure terror._

_            "Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off" James answered. "Lily Run!"_

_            Lily took off down the hall at a run she gathered the baby (Harry) in her arms. _

_            "Avada Kadvera!" A cold voice droned from the front Room. James screamed_.

            " I love you James." Lily choked back a sob. She turned to run with Harry when…

            Andrea was trembling uncontrollably. 

            "_Stand aside you silly girl!" The Dark Lord's voice cackled. _

_            "No Please not Harry!" Lily was screaming. "Not Harry! Kill me instead!" _

_            The Dark Lord raised his wand. Lily's screamed drowned the sound of the curse, but she instantly fell limp and mute on the floor. The Dark Lord turned onto the baby. He raised his wand._

            "No!" Andrea was screaming aloud.

            Her vision cleared as Andrea fell out of her trance. Lily and James were staring at her. Sirius was holding her tightly to calm her shivers. Raven was shocked and Remus looked at her, understanding written all over his face. 

            "What did you see?" Remus asked her barely above a whisper. 

            Everyone looked curiously between the two. 

            "I can't." Andrea choked out. "It was terrible."

Two Years Later:

            Andrea glanced at the clock. In five minutes it would be Halloween. 

            "Why Couldn't I speak up?" She silently sobbed.

            She glanced down at her planetary charts. 

            "I'm sorry Lily." She whispered as she searched for a spare bit of parchment.

            On the parchment she wrote:     

                                    "Mercury was in the fourth house."

            The clock struck the hour of midnight, announcing Halloween as Andrea crawled into bed and cried. She cried for Raven who had been tortured by He-Who-Must-Not –Be –Named. She cried for Lily and James who were to die that night. She cried for Little Harry Potter who would live. She Cried for Sirius, the love of her life, and she cried for herself, for knowing how this would turn out, but never saying anything. 

            Mercury was in the fourth house.


	2. oops! Forgot my Disclaimer!

Oops!

            I forgot my disclaimer, sorry!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or the idea of how Lily and James died.  They all belong to the Wonderful, JK Rowling.  I only own Andrea Adams (Her premonitions and etc.) and Raven Kuncio.  

Please keep in mind that this is my 1st Harry Potter Fan Fic.  Don't Flame me to bad, Please.   Please review!

                                    Jen * Jen


End file.
